User talk:Alissa the Wise Wolf
Welcome Hello, Welcome to , Here we provide a User-Friendly Experience and Good Time. We hope you make lot's of edits and help the Wiki. Welcome;) Need Help? Leave a Message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Welcome and Enjoy the Wiki! Leo, we need a talk. You need to stop shoving your body parts in peoples' faces, especially in public and crap. We get that you're trying to prove what gender you are, but being a slut isn't going to help. And no I am not calling you one. You are banned already for a certain time, and I do not want to have to extend it. Stop, please. People think it is sick. - Please Please do not touch me in ways I do not wish to be touched in, said everyone ever. 01:36, May 28, 2013 (UTC) What he said^ (talk) 01:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The hell? I haven't done such a thing. O.o Azusa Kitty (talk) 11:38, May 28, 2013 (UTC) 'Message' Well, I wrote a giant ass paragraph but I clicked a link accidently and lost all my progress because Wikia glitched and sh*t. So I will put it like this: Users can't be banned for being kind-of-insulting and annoying, which is why Geti hasn't been banned yet. I can't do anything about it. Users are entitled to their opinion, obviously, but I suppose they shouldn't act that way, but it isn't like I haven't tried to talk to them before. (sarcasm) Going to CC will not help, as they will point you towards Staff, and obviously staff are not going to help, as YOU have also broken the TOU once not long ago, and if Staff came here to check it out, that is what users (if SS and Goten are here especially) will imediatelly yell out. SS is pissed because PG got punished/banned, and you didn't. I told them you were helping and that you had a few problems we would sort out. We did, primarily. I can't do everything. I never claimed to be perfect. I am afraid there will be ways outside of my path to do that, and I just got back on my path and I don't feel like leaving again, talk to CC and see what you get. I will help you as much as I can as long as I don't go off my path. Ok. - Supreme Kuzon (talk) 05:34, June 7, 2013 (UTC) please read ali Meet me on your chat ali or whatever chat you have avalible as long as its not lookout or db wiki. its a little bit important You want to RP then? Fine.. Pick your posion: Chat or Page RP. FriezaReturns (talk) 19:16, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- No, if we were going to promote someone it would've been done already. At the time, we don't need anymore. In the mean time, try to prove yourself again. Thank you. - Your Story Least sign your message, makes everything easier~ Regarding your story, besides a few typos and tensing issues, it's good. I like where it's going so that definitely deals with the "hook" issue I mentioned before so that's good. All you need now is an established plot and a string of events that links everything together without making it flat and uninteresting. Don't really get why my opinion matters so much but g'luck anyways. --St. Lucifer (talk) 19:48, May 16, 2014 (UTC)